


Linger

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Rating: NC17, Smut, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gives in and lets Kurt take her underwear shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

**Title:** Linger  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
 **Word Count:** 2,200+  
 **Summary:** Blaine gives in and lets Kurt take her underwear shopping.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine. Public sex.  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 5 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

Blaine hated bra shopping.

Ever since she developed boobs when she was eleven, she hated bra shopping. Blaine was cursed (or blessed, as some people saw) with bigger boobs. She didn’t have completely _huge_ ones but they were big enough that they got in her way. Often. She hated them. She hated not being able to find nice bras that felt comfortable and didn’t look like old granny bras. Her mum had stopped taking her bra shopping when Blaine turned thirteen, deeming that she was old enough to go herself.

Whenever she went into a store to get fitted and to try and find some bras, the clerks were always rude to her, so she stopped going and started buying bras from Target and other generic department stores. 

Of course, when Blaine had told Kurt, she’d almost had a heart attack. She’d then told Blaine that under no circumstances was she going to get out of bra shopping that weekend. 

Which was how Blaine ended up in the Saks Fifth Avenue store in the Polaris Fashion Place mall in Westerville on a Saturday. 

“Be thankful we aren’t going to Victoria’s Secret,” Kurt said as she wandered towards the ladies underwear. “That’s where _I_ do all my underwear shopping.”

Blaine bit her lip, not trusting herself to talk. She trusted Kurt’s judgement when it came to everything, but underwear was something completely different for Blaine. She wasn’t comfortable getting measured by anyone. She felt like her boobs were on display for the world to judge and the whole process was awkward. She hated some random shop assistant putting a tape measure around her to see what size she was and she especially hated underwire. She knew she had to have it because of her bust size but it was just so damn _annoying_.

“Alright, I’ve spotted some bras I think you’ll like,” Kurt said, turning to Blaine with a grin on her face. “Let’s go get you measured and then we can come back and pick the ones that are in your size.”

“I don’t want to,” Blaine said, folding her arms across her chest.

“C’mon, Blaine, don’t be like that,” Kurt said. “Bra shopping is fun! All of the different patters and colours to choose from, it’s heaven!”

“Yeah, for you maybe, you don’t have big boobs like I do,” Blaine replied. “You can get away _without_ wearing a bra.”

Kurt shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to. Bras are fun,” she said.

“ _I_ like you without a bra,” Blaine muttered and Kurt smiled at her.

“I know,” she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Alright, well, either I can measure you or one of the clerks can.”

“You,” Blaine said immediately. If she could avoid some stranger poking and prodding at her boobs in favour of Kurt doing it, she would in a heartbeat.

Kurt rolled her eyes affectionately and nodded towards the change rooms. “C’mon, this way.”

Blaine begrudgingly followed Kurt to the change rooms. Kurt borrowed a tape measure and chart off one of the clerks before leading Blaine into one of the cubicles to get changed in. 

“Shirt off,” Kurt said, not looking at Blaine.

Blaine grinned. “Do I have to take my bra off as well?” she asked cheekily.

“No,” Kurt replied, setting the chart down so she could stretch out the tape measure. “Arms up,” she instructed and she set about measuring Blaine, punching numbers into her phone after each measurement.

Blaine sighed with relief when Kurt said she could put her top back on and watched as Kurt consulted the chart.

“You’re a thirty-two D,” Kurt said. Blaine saw her glance at the chart and then to Blaine’s chest and she felt the need to cover her chest again. “Alright, let’s go get some bras!”

Kurt was having way too much fun with this, Blaine thought. She didn’t like it at all.

Blaine just followed Kurt back to the underwear and watched as Kurt searched and chose a few bras for Blaine.

“How do you feel about matching underwear?” Kurt asked, not looking up at Blaine.

Blaine sighed. She wasn’t going to win. “Fine,” she grumbled.

Kurt grinned. “You won’t regret this,” she said enthusiastically. “I have _plenty_ of sets at home.”

“I know,” Blaine replied with a smirk. She had seen a lot of them up close and personal. Even though she didn’t mind when Kurt didn’t wear a bra, whenever she did, she always coordinated her bras with her underwear. 

Of course, Blaine loved taking them off but seeing Kurt strut around in her little matching sets got Blaine hot and bothered within seconds.

“I think we have enough,” Kurt said and Blaine blinked, looking at the sheer amount of bras and knickers that Kurt was holding. 

“Seriously, Kurt,” Blaine started, staring incredulously. “You expect me to try _all_ of that on?”

Kurt nodded. “Blaine, this is standard underwear shopping,” she explained. “You won’t know what feels good or what doesn’t feel good if you don’t try a range on.”

Blaine fell silent. She knew there was no point in getting into this with Kurt. She was like a dog with a bone when it came to shopping. “Fine,” Blaine said. “I will try it all on.”

Kurt beamed and started towards the change rooms once more and Blaine followed behind her at a much slower pace. She really hated bra shopping but Kurt was just so excited about it all. 

Kurt ushered Blaine into the change room and stepped in with her.

“You can’t be in here,” Blaine said, looking at her girlfriend who was hanging the bras on one hook and the knickers on the other. 

“Of course I can,” Kurt replied. “Who else is going to make sure that your bras are fitted properly? The sales clerk out there or me?”

She had a point.

“Fine, you,” Blaine replied. “But no peeking!”

Kurt snorted indelicately. “Blaine, I’ve seen it all before, I don’t know what you’re so worried about.”

“I…” Blaine mumbled. “It’s just different. I hate bra shopping. I get all red and itchy.”

“That’s because you buy bras from _Target_ ,” Kurt said disdainfully. “The fabrics do nothing for your skin. Now, try this one first.”

Blaine took the bra Kurt was holding out and turned away from her girlfriend purposefully. She slipped her t-shirt over her head and set it down before taking off her own bra to try on the [other one.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/23730620890)

Once Blaine had fastened it at the back and smoothed the straps straight, Kurt stood and joined her, adjusting the straps so the bra sat properly on Blaine’s body.

“How’s that?” she asked.

Blaine caught Kurt’s gaze in the mirror and nodded. “That’s nice,” she said. “I think it’s a little bit sexy to be wearing to school but it… fits.”

“I have other bras for you that will be a bit more _school_ appropriate,” Kurt replied.

“Oh,” Blaine said, glancing over at the large pile of bras and knickers hanging from the hooks. “Good.”

Kurt smiled and pushed Blaine’s curly hair off her shoulder to press a kiss to the side of her neck. Blaine’s eyes involuntarily closed at the touch. 

“I’m going to have so much fun taking this off,” Kurt whispered, gaze locking with Blaine’s in the mirror again. 

Blaine felt her heart rate speeding up at the thought and she quickly looked away from Kurt, clearing her throat as she did. She tried on the other single bras that Kurt had picked out, letting Kurt adjust them all so they were sitting properly and each bra both Blaine and Kurt deemed good enough for Blaine to buy them.

“[Try this next](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/23730728354),” Kurt said, handing over the matching bra and knickers set. 

Blaine nodded, taking off the bra she had on and putting the other one on, followed by the knickers over the top of her own.

Kurt flicked the elastic of the knickers and Blaine jumped a little. She watched as Kurt’s hands came up to her shoulders, adjusting the straps so the bra was sitting properly. 

“Looks good,” Kurt said. 

Blaine watched as Kurt’s finger traced down the cup of the bra and Blaine shivered at the touch. She felt her breath hitch as Kurt’s finger traced over the fabric where her nipple was. Kurt smiled and repeated the movement.

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed.

Kurt leaned closer, letting her lips brush against Blaine’s own briefly and Blaine reacted instantly, pulling Kurt closer and kissing her deeply. Kurt made a muffled noise against her lips and Blaine just pressed harder against Kurt, uncaring that she was standing in the middle of a change room where people could probably hear every movement they made.

Kurt manoeuvred them until Blaine’s back was against one of the cubical walls and she stood flush against Blaine. Blaine gave her girlfriend a smile before pulling her in for a kiss again. Kurt’s mouth opened underneath her own and Blaine had to bite back the moan that was trying to escape.

“Shh,” Kurt whispered. “You don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?”

Blaine shook her head and kissed Kurt again, moving her hand to the back of Kurt’s neck to keep her close. Kurt’s tongue moved against her own in the dirtiest kiss Blaine had ever received. 

Kurt’s hands stroked down Blaine’s sides, skimming across her hips before moving back upwards. Kurt cupped Blaine’s breast over the bra and her thumb stroked over Blaine’s nipple again and Blaine jerked into the touch, unable to stop the small moan from escaping. 

Kurt smirked against Blaine’s mouth and kissed her deeply once more. Blaine was so lost in the kiss that she didn’t even realise that Kurt was pulling down the knickers she’d just put on. Blaine pulled back, blinking a little. 

“Kurt?” she whispered.

“Shh,” Kurt replied, kissing Blaine again as she pulled the knickers off as far as she could and Blaine stepped out of them automatically.

Kurt’s hand stroked down Blaine’s side once more and she flicked the elastic of Blaine’s own knickers, making Blaine jump again.

“Stop doing that,” Blaine said, voice a little haggard. 

“Okay,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips before kissing her again. Blaine lost herself in the kiss once more. Kurt’s hand slowly slipped underneath the elastic of Blaine’s knickers and Blaine’s breath hitched as Kurt’s finger pressed against her clit.

“Kurt,” Blaine whined.

Kurt kissed down Blaine’s neck and gently started to move her finger over Blaine’s clit, circling it the way Blaine liked. Blaine bit her lip again as Kurt’s finger slid lower and into her. Blaine let out a shaky breath and bucked down onto Kurt’s finger, clenching around her, trying to get more of Kurt inside of her.

Kurt started to move the finger in and out of Blaine at a steady pace. Blaine breathed heavily, trying to focus on not making a noise. It proved to be harder when Kurt kissed down her chest and stopping between her breasts. Kurt flicked Blaine’s bra open with one movement and the bra slid down off Blaine’s shoulders, exposing her breasts to Kurt. 

Kurt’s lips closed over her right nipple just as her finger moved over her clit and Blaine couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her lips. 

“No noises,” Kurt said against Blaine’s breast.

Blaine nodded dumbly and inhaled sharply when Kurt’s finger started rubbing a little more over her clit. Blaine bucked her hips again, wanting more. Kurt got the message and sped up the movements, rubbing a little harder before slipping her finger back into Blaine’s entrance. 

The movements over Blaine’s clit with Kurt’s thumb and the finger inside of her were almost too much for Blaine. She panted heavily and pulled Kurt in for another kiss, tangling her hand in Kurt’s hair.

“ _Oh_ ,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips. Kurt smiled and kissed her again briefly before pressing their foreheads together.

Blaine could feel Kurt’s breath puffing against her lips and she felt her body start to tremble all over. Kurt kept up the pace on her clit and Blaine tensed as her orgasm hit her. She inhaled sharply and bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. Her body shook with the intensity of her orgasm and she could feel herself clenching around Kurt’s finger.

Her orgasm finally subsided and she panted heavily against Kurt’s neck. Kurt’s finger dragged against her clit as she took it out of her knickers and Blaine’s body jerked at the touch. 

Kurt pulled back enough to suck her finger into her mouth and Blaine whimpered at the sight. 

Blaine leant heavily against the wall of the cubical and closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. She felt Kurt taking the bra off her completely and was instantly replaced with her own. She leant forwards when Kurt tugged on her arm and she felt her bra slip into place at her back. Kurt smoothed the straps over Blaine’s shoulders and she pressed a kiss into one of Blaine’s shoulders before slipping Blaine’s shirt over her head. Blaine regained enough movement to put her arms through the sleeves and she pulled her hair out from the neck of the shirt.

Kurt smiled and kissed her again, softer this time before she helped Blaine into her pants. She stood and stroked Blaine’s cheek with her thumb before pulling back to pick up all of the items Blaine had tried on. 

“Yes, I think we’ll get all of these,” Kurt said. “They’re perfect.”

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
